The Tri-State Area Skyline World Tower
The Tri State Skyline World Tower is Danville's one and only best landmark, which is located at the near-to-the-MOAT edges Landmark Danville area. This building is a 840 high story vacation resort tower that resembles the building that's under construction, the Tri State Tower, the Burj Dubai, the Tokyo Sky Tree and the already built tower, the CN Tower. It is confirmed by Phineas and Ferb as the sibling to the Tri State Tower. The entire area of the tower is 4/7 indoors. There are many outdoor entertainments there, so do the indoor entertainment. It is also named "Tower Everest" because it's hight is tallest then Mt. Everest. Despite being very tall and high, it's also really safe, and was nicknamed "Doomsvault The Second". It is the highest building until, Landmark Danville Tower, which is still growing today. Unknown to Phineas, Ferb, and their friends, a very similar structure was built in ancient Danville known as the Sky Tower, a dungeon that Swordsman Jeremy had to go through and complete to continue his quest. The Sky Tower was built at the exact same spot this tower is today. (The Legend of Candace: The Sky's Blade) In InkPen's Battle for Danville, it's alternate-dimension self is blocked from the outside, while it's interior is used as a base for the Resistance. Well-Known Places The Grand Tri State Park Resort The largest recreational resort in the Tri State Area. It includes an amusement park, a water park, and an amusement like activity park, all themed to Phineas and Ferb. It was the largest area in the tower. It consists of 30 floors and it stretches outdoors longer and bigger than other sites. Googolplex Tower A mega mall of 7 floors each with it's own different theme. The Grand Hotel of Danville The 7 story hotel of good quality standard bedrooms, suites, amenities, and club suites. Xersize Fitnezz Spot A 7 floored fitness section for anyone. Broadway's on the Tower A theatre stage for every Broadway musical hits that's 7 floors high. Hollywood's on the Tower It's the alternate for Broadway's on the Tower. It is a movie theater building with 6 screening auditoriums. Moonlight City Another mall consisting of 7 floors but with one theme only, Nighttime City Lights. Skyline Festival The longest lasting and largest carnival in the world. Sunset Beach A water park themed to Phineas and Ferb's Backyard Beach. Tower Observatory An observatory with a spectacular viewing area viewing inland. Seasons of a Getaway A 7 story hotel themed to the 4 seasons and the 2 weather seasons. A Musical Theatre A stage themed to music. The Box Office Hits A sector that contains 10 movie auditoriums themed to Hollywood. CookieLand An amusement park themed to baked goodies. Home Away From Home Resorts A grand hotel with suites themed to be like home. The Music Room A sector where anyone can create their own music video. Water Everywhere! Water Park A 4D water park with the water show, Disney's Wonderful World of Color. The Plaza Mall A shopping center with only department stores. Super Stuff Market A mega super market with all varieties of food. Skyline Obsevatory Another viewing area with a spectacular view seawards and to the city. The Storage Haus A storage area for anyone. The Food Palace A food court with restaurants themed to kingdoms. Tomorrow is Our Future An amusement park themed to the future, AND Phineas and Ferb. Grand Phineas Skyline Hotel and Suites The twentieth Grand Phineas branch, towering 150 floors for hotel and 200 floors for suites and resorts. Grand Phineas Penthouses Located on top of the office park, it was 50 stories high. The Plaza Office Park A 300 story Office Park, ranging from the 500th to the 700th floor. The Orb Penthouse Phineas, Ferb, and their friends suite. It's situated on the very top of the tower (as in like, the sharp point at the end of a needle). It can be only accessed by Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Django, the Fireside Girls, Dill, Perry, and another agent, Perry Jr. by three secret ultra high speed elevators and one prototype "Monovator", a newest line of elevator that uses the same technology as Monorail trains use. It's only one floor. Access to the Penthouse is also granted into all Fanon characters. Security of the Penthouses As security is their top priority, Phineas and Ferb agreed to install the only best elevator for this purpose, an elevator proved to guard Dill in the neighboring tower, The Tri State Tower. The elevators only service the three VVVVVIP penthouses, in the center of the Grand Tri State Park Resort. No one else unregistered can gain access to the penthouses, because the security system uses three confirmation steps. First, ID cards, second, the newest Phineas and Ferb invention. The Three-Finger-Swipe trackpad, which tracks fingerprints from three fingers. And third, password. No one can ever perform a security breach, even to the exit doors, which lead to the rooftop Helo hangar. The Helo hangar is a hangar for helicopters when not in use, and it opens when a helo took off or land. Only 4 elevators service the three areas of the Penthouses. Skyline Penthouse Similar to The Orb Penthouse, the Skyline Penthouse is for all of the Fan characters and high-wealth people. Each Penthouse is the size of 1/4 of The Orb and consists of 50 floors. Everyone except other "visitors" can gain access to both The Lab and The Orb. Dill rarely stays here. He stays next door, in the Tri State Tower. The Lab The lab is a lab below the Skyline Penthouse, where only people from The Orb Penthouse and selected people can gain access to. Category:Tri State Category:Megastructures Category:Towers Category:Buildings